A lost friend
by Tailsic
Summary: Tails tells Sonic that he gay and he loves him, but tails gets disappointed at Sonic responds and the two have a fall out. The next Sonic finds a note on Tails table saying that he as ran away, and Sonic must seach for his lost friend. SonicxTails


Author Note: Yeah, finally me first yaoi fanfic, and it's of my favorite couple ever SonicxTails, i hope you fellow yaoi fan like it.

Tails's is at his house cleaning it from top to bottom, trying to get things ready for his dinner date with Sonic. Tails had told Sonic there was something imaport he wanted to talk to him about, and could he come of to his house today. Tails had spend the last hour prepare Sonic all of favorite food, when the doorbell finally rings. 'It's him' Tails rush to the door to let Sonic end. 'come on Tails you can do this' Tails opened and gives Sonic a friendly smile, "Hi Sonic" he greeted him. "Hey Tails, what's up?" Sonic and then he started sniffing around the room, "hey Tails, am i smelling what i think am smelling?" Tails nods his head."Yep,i made your favorite, Chill Dog" Tails smile again. "Alright, let me at them" Sonic and Tails both rushed into the kiction and sat down at the table. Sonic started stuffing his face and Tails just look down at his plate, Sonic notice this and ask him what was wrong," Hey bubby, what's wrong?" Tails snap out of his trance. "Uh?"."Is it about what you wanted to talk to me earlier?" he said. "Yeah" Tails sighed. "Well Tails, what this thing you wanted to talk to me about" Sonic asks he continue eating his food. "*Sigh* ok, here it goes, Sonic do you love me?" Tails asked."Of course i love you Tails, we're like brothers remember," Sonic laughed. "No Sonic, i mean really love me, like how a boy likes a girl" Tails blushes a little. Sonic stop eating and stares at Tails,"how a boy likes a girl, Tails are you gay?" Tails nods his head. Sonic looks at Tails as if he about to past out, "Sonic are you ok?" Tails asked. Sonic then started to laugh, "hahaha, good one Tails,you really had me going there for a minute," Sonic said. "But Sonic, I'm not joking, I really am gay" Tails said, "Since when?" Sonic said. "Since last year" Tails answer. "Last year" Sonic said. "Yes, i wasn't sure about it at first, but after hanging around you a lot, I realize that i love you Sonic the Hedgehog" Tails said. "What! no you don't, you most hit your head on something or maybe your sick?" Sonic felt Tails's head to see if he had a fever or a bump on his head. "Sonic I'm perfectly normal," Tails said. "No your not, Eggman did something to you didn't he, i knew he was behind this" Sonic said. "What? Sonic Eggman had noting to do with me being gay, Sonic what's wrong with you,i would exspit my best friend to handle this kind of news well, not freak out so much" tails said being very disappoint at Sonic responded. "Well i didn't expect my best to be a faggit" He said. Tails look at Sonic with hurt in his eyes after hearing him, Tails's hurt quickly turn into anger. "A faggit, it that what I am to you now, a faggit" Tails glowed a bit. "Gay,Fag, Faggit,FruitCake,FruitieTootie,Fruitloop,Trix,Cheerio, take your pick" After hearing Sonic call him all those mean name, Tails couldn't take it any more, so he deck Sonic and he when down hard. "Get out of my house!" Sonic slowly rises up rubbing the part of his face that Tails punch, "Fine then, who want to be friend with a fag anyway" Sonic said as he leaves out the front door, a few minute later Tails falls to his knees and starts to cried.

The next day Sonic found himself on Angel Island talking to Knuckles about what happen at Tails house last night. "You said what?" Knuckles said in disbelieve. "I call him fag" Sonic said disappointed on the way acted around Tails last night. "Man i can't believe you said that to him, poor guy, is feeling most be very hurt" Knuckles said. "I know, that why I need to aupauljie to him today, I shouldn't have blown up in front of him like that, man i hopes he can forgive me" Sonic said. "He will,Tails isn't the one to hold grudge" Knuckles trying to cheer Sonic up. "Yeah I know, but he very mad at me this time, I Tails been mad at me before, but never mad enough to hit me like that" Sonic said. "Listen Sonic,if it makes you feel better i'll come along with ya, ok," Knuckles suggested. "Yeah, that's a lot better Knuckles, I don't think i can face Tails alone right now" Sonic shaked Knuckles hand and the two were on there away.

Once the duo arrive Tails's house, Sonic knock on the door to see if Tails would answer, but no one answer so Sonic knock harder, "Hey Tails, it's me Sonic, I need to talk to you about last night" Sonic shouted but still no answer."Maybe he went out" Knuckles said. Sonic turn the doorknob and the door open, "the door open, I we should just way for Tails to come back," they both agree as they enter Tails's house, once in the house Sonic headed for the kictin, Sonic then notice a note on the table, Sonic pick up the note and read it.

*Note*

Last night I told me best friend in the world Sonic the hedgehog that i was gay and that i love him, but he turn me down and found out the hard way how Sonic felt about me being gay. Now Sonic is going to tell the other that I'm gay and they prombley reject me to. So decide to leave this place and start a new life somewhere else and keep my true feeling bottle up this time. So i'll like to say good bye to all my friend Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Shadow, Big, the Chaotix, and the most imaport person in my life, the person who took me in when no one else would, the one who made me not feel like a two-tailed freak, the one I slowly fell in love with, my best friend Sonic the hedgehog. good bye everyone.

*End of note*

After reading the note Sonic started crying,"oh no, what have i done" Sonic crumble the note in his hand. A few second later Knuckles enter the kicten and see Sonic crying, "Hey man, why are you crying like that?" Knuckles said. "It's Tails, he gone" Sonic said. "What!" Knuckles shouted. "Hey left because of me, I made him feel unloved be anyone" Sonic slam his fist on Tails's table, "I need to find him" Sonic said as he ahrose from the chair and walk past Knuckles, Knuckles quickly grab Sonic arm, "I'm coming with you to Sonic" Knuckles said. "You don't need to do this Knuckles, is my fault Tails ran away" Sonic said. "I know,but Tails is just you're friend, he mine as well" Knuckles said. "Ok then bubby,let's go find Tails" Sonic grab Knuckles hand and nodded.

End of Chapter


End file.
